1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motorcycle capable of cooling high-temperature devices such as a battery, etc. mounted on a vehicle body.
2. Description of Background Art
There is known an electric motorcycle in which a battery is mounted to supply electricity to a running-purpose power-generating motor for driving. In such an electric motor, to cool a heat-producing battery, air in a battery box that houses the battery is sucked by a cooling fan to cool the inside thereof (see, e.g. Japanese Patent No. 3317560).
In such an electric motorcycle, it is preferable to cool not only the battery but also, e.g. a power drive unit incorporating a drive circuit, etc., and the coil of a power-generating motor because they produce heat. However, to mount cooling fans to such devices for cooling, arrangement spaces for the cooling fans are needed. In addition, the number of component parts is increased to increase assembly man-hours and costs.